


Say It Again, I Dare You ~ A Solangelo Oneshot

by geesuswillsaveyou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassed Will, Homophobia, M/M, Name Calling, Protective Nico, dick ares kids, did i say ares dick kids, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesuswillsaveyou/pseuds/geesuswillsaveyou
Summary: After the war with Gaea, monsters still went after demigods, but not as fiercely as before. Demigods tended to come into camp at older ages now. When the camp gets two new Ares kids, brothers, they are not aware of everyone yet. They know about Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. Even Leo Valdez, but most of the camp is still to scared to talk to or about Nico di Angelo. So when they make fun of Will Solace, all hell breaks loose... nearly.





	Say It Again, I Dare You ~ A Solangelo Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> so all this stuff im posting, except for Goodbye, is all stuff that i wrote a while back and had originally posted on wattpad. so im just moving it here as of rn.

WILL POV

It was four years after the war and people were still scared of Nico. I mean sure he still didn't interact as much as the average camper, but he was so not used to it, that everytime he would try, he would near have a panic attack. So word of Nico di Angelo didn't quite spread to new demigods as fast as it would with Percy or Jason, even Leo. 

Nico and I had started dating shortly after the war so it was nearing on our four year anniversary. I had just turned 19 two weeks ago, while Nico was still 17. I had always been so facinated with our relationship due to out MANY differences. Nico is literal darkness, while I'm a generally bright person. He's the son of Hades, I'm the son of Apollo. To make it better, he is so short it's adorable. I range around 6'2", so I'm considered to be tall at camp, especially to Nico who is only 5'6". He is so small, but it's cute because he is perfect cuddling size.

It doesn't help Nico's popularity due to the fact that he still likes to lurk in the shadows to avoid all people. For new comers it's not like they could look at the Hades table and find Nico, because he sits with me! 

His appearance should be considered "fearful", or so that's what he says. He still wears all black, with his skull and band shirts, and those tight, tight, black jeans that make his ass look so good. And the way that you can see the muscles in his arms when he wears tank tops, or even better when there is no shirt and you can see the muscles in his shoulders and his abs... Oh my, I got distracted... Even his hair is black. It's always an unruly mess, no matter what you do to fix it. So basically, Nico is the appearance of a mortal emo. So not really as "terrifying" as he thinks. But that's okay, because I love him for it. 

But today we are training with my least favorite weapon. The sword. But The sword just so happens to be Nico's favorite weapon. I'm really bad at the sword, but I get to see Nico in a wife-beater, so it's all good on my part. He still has the scars from the werewolf's, but those will never go away, plus they somehow make Nico so much hotter. 

As we make our way to the arena, I take Nico by surprise and throw him over my shoulder and start running. "Will! Oh my gods, stop! Put me down right now, you dick!" Nico yells, hitting on my back.

"Never!" I playfully yell back and start running faster. By the time we make it to the arena we are both out of breath and laughing. I set him down and peck his lips, taking his hand and walking into the arena. 

"Mr. Solace and Mr. di Angelo have finally decided to join us, I see." Percy, who is teaching today, says with an obviously fake glare on his face.

We walk past him towards the weapons rack, but not before Nico shoves his shoulder and says, "Fuck off, Jackson. Mr. Dorkface insisted on carrying me here."

"Hey!" I protest, earning me a sly smile from Nico. Percy laughs at the exchange and tells us to get weapons. Nico starts to pull out his Stygian iron sword, only to be stopped by Percy, telling him to get one that wouldn't suck the souls out of people. Nico unwilling obeys and grabs a well weighted sword the same size of his blade. 

"Okay guys. We're gonna split up into two groups. The more experienced fighters will be sparring each other, while the newbies, oh and Will, are going to practice on the dummies." Percy announces. 

"Thanks for calling me out, Perce." I call back at him.

"Well we all kinda know that the sword isn't really your strong suit." Percy counters.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. See ya in a little bit, Neeks." I respond.

I feel the bronze sword in my hand and it feels foreign in my hands. My weapon of choice would, obviously, be the bow. But I really do love watching the way that Nico's body moves when he is fighting. 

And so I stand at my straw dummy, watching my boyfriend spar with Jason. His body moves so smoothly, knowing exactly what to do next. Jason's brows are creased as he concentrates on the fight. You can see he's trying really hard to keep up with the son of Hades, but he's struggling. He doesn't even show this much concentration when he is fighting Percy, and he's the best swords man in 300 years. But I think Nico has him beat with that now, but that might just be my biased boyfriend opinion. 

Finally, you can see Nico put more effort into the match and easily disarms Jason. Jason gives Nico a high-five and walks away. Percy walks up to Nico and compliments him on his sparring, telling him he's gotten so much better over the years. 

"Will, maybe you would be a little better at the sword if you actually practiced instead of watching di Angelo the whole time." Percy calls out. I blush and turn back to the dummy, mumbling about how stupid the son of Poseidon is. 

I start practicing the movements that Percy taught me well over two years ago, but could never really pick up. I constantly mess up or get my sword somehow stuck into the dummy. What can I say? I don't like the sword. 

Things had been going good until one of the new Ares kids started shouting. "Wow, good going Solace! You dropped the sword for the 5th time! How can someone who has been here since he was 9 be so bad at something?! Pathetic!" Nathan yelled from his dummy positioned by his brother, James. 

"Maybe if you stopped being such a faggot you could actually learn something! No wonder your mom just dropped you off here! She never loved you! How could she love such a disgusting, ugly, lazy creature like you!" James shouts at me. Tears fill my eyes. My mom did drop me off here. She didn't want me. She never loved me. I see her every year at Christmas, but she doesn't care. She can't. I'm disgusting. 

"Say it again. I fucking dare you" Nico says as he steps in front of me. He turns and looks at me. I glance up and he sees the tears in my eyes and his eyes fill with rage.

"Oh look! The other faggot! What do you think you can do to us? Look how small and scrawny he is! What are you, 12?" Nathan calls at him.

"Nathan, James, I would suggest backing down while you can." Percy yells from the other side of the arena. I hear Nico mutter that its already to late for that.

"Why should we back down from this little piece of shit? He can't even lift the razor to cut himself anymore. He's just an emo fuck! Who is his parent anyway? Hermes? No! Demeter!" James shouts at Nico.

"I'll tell you exactly who the fuck I am you Dickwad!" Nico screams. The temperature in the arena drops by at least 30 degrees. "I am Nico di Angelo! The Ghost King! Son of Hades! You have no clue just what the fuck I can do! I can send you to the underworld in a matter of seconds!" Nico screams at them again. 

They have seemed to backed down some, but they aren't going to completely. "Oh, I'm so scared! Son of Hades! Ahh! I bet you can't even summon a bone!" James yells again. 

Nico's eyes darken and the shadows start to gather around him. The ground starts to shake and Nico lets out yell as about 80 skeletal warriors break free of the ground. He is giving off the strongest vibe I have ever felt, making everyone else feel pure fear. "Just see what more I can do! Say it again, I dare you!" Nico screams, his eyes nearly black. 

The two Ares boys knees are shaking and they run out of the arena nearly crying. But Nico is still fuming. He radiates anger. I walk over to him and place my hand on his bicep. He visibly relaxes at my touch. The shadows dissipate and the skeletons start to claw their way back underground. 

"Thank you, Neeks. I love you so much. Thank you for sticking up for me." I say to him quietly, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my cheek on the top of his head.

Nico responds with putting his arms around my middle and putting his hands in the back pockets of my shorts. "You know nothing they said is true. Your mom loves you, hell she loves me too. There is nothing wrong with you, you're perfect to me, sunshine." Nico says quietly, his cheek against my chest.

I kiss the top of his head and mumble a thank you. He looks up at me and kisses me softly. "I love you, luce del sole." 

"I love you too, Neeks." I lay my head back down onto his as we stand there hugging in the middle of the arena. 

"Non so cosa farei senza di te, amore mio. Tu mi dai una ragione per continuare a vivere in questo mondo maledetto, ti amo così tanto." Nico whispers.

I look down at him, "What did you just say?" I ask lovingly. He just smiles at me and kisses me softly. 

"Come on. Let's go back to my cabin and watch some movies." He smiles. I take his hand and begin walking to cabin 13.


End file.
